


A Brief  History of My Time

by myotpisopme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/pseuds/myotpisopme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr demanded and so I tried, a brief history of that guy stirring his drink with wandless magic in the leaky cauldron</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief  History of My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I tried

Dear Diary,

Today is May 18th, 2001, and it was weird. Mom and dad decided that I should be taken out of school and taught at home. I think that's kinda strange, but they think that public school might have a bad influence on me. I think it has to do with what I wrote about the other day, you know... making my rubber eraser fly across the room and hit that name-calling twat in the head. Without throwing it... just... with my mind? I mean he deserved it, and yeah I thought about doing it but I hadn't meant to do it... I didn't ACTUALLY throw anything, it just did it on its own! But anyway, they say I'm gifted and that I'd be able to use my talents and gifts better if I wasn't in public school... or even Private school. I'm not sure if I like the idea of being taught by my mum and dad, though. They're kinda weird and it'll probably be pretty embarrassing to say "My mum told me..." every time I try to go talk to someone about anything from now on... Oh well, at least maybe now I'll get to study something I'm interested in. I loved my science classes, they were awesome, learning about outer space and rockets, stars, moons, suns, galaxies and the universe... I'm gonna miss that... I hope my parents don't forget to go over that stuff with me. Anyway, time for dinner. Bye

_ _ _

Dear Diary,

Today is July 15th, 2001 and it's my birthday! I just turned 16, home schooling is going a lot better than I expected. My parents make sure to keep my studies balanced out so I'm learning everything important, but they love to focus on science with me. They say I have a good attitude about it? No... that's not the right word. Aptitude. That's the one. So they really like to work with me on it because they say they love seeing how excited I get about it. It's so fascinating. Most other students when I was in school hated to learn about physics, but I find it really neat how it relates to us in the world. I mean, where would we be without physics? Floating away in space and dieing from lack of oxygen. Well no, we'd freeze to death first, but still, dieing. So yey physics! Speaking of that, dad got me a great present, this book called A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking. It's a book from the 80's but apparently he really had some good insight into how the world worked and is said to be one of the greatest minds of our times! It looks really fascinating but I'm not sure if I'm ready to really start reading it. I've got a lot of other stuff to study, and dad thinks it might be a little complicated yet for me, but he says it's for the future. It's still pretty cool. Mum got me a hamster! He's cute, I named him Peanut cause he's kinda long and brown and round. He likes to run in his wheel a lot, and she gave me a ball to put him in so he can roll around my room and get exercise. I did that thing again though where I made things fly without trying... Peanut went on an adventure. He's not hurt, I swear! But he's probably a little scared. I wasn't holding him, he just kinda floated around my room and landed on my bed. He seemed a little shaken so I put him back in his cage and he's hiding in his little igloo now. Sorry Peanut. Gotta go, we're about to have cake! Bye

_ _ _

Hey Diary,

Today is September 25th, 2002. Yeah, sorry it's been a while. So I'm 17 and mum suggested I try doing some outdoor activities, maybe the uh... strange events I been going through, things levitating, doin' stuff on their own, is just an over-active imagination. So she wanted to put me into Karate. I did one class, it's ok... more than anything, I think I like the meditation more. I'm kinda more of a mind than activity sort of person, you know? So they talked about calm breathing and focus, and I was trying it again here at home, and then one of those floaty moments was happening again... but this time... I could direct the stuff that was floating. I actually made it go where I wanted instead of just watching it do whatever. It was cool... and then after dad caught me practicing this stuff, he pulled me aside and asked me how long I'd been able to do it. Apparently this runs in the family and... I'm a wizard. It's not just fiction, magic apparently DOES exist! I'm like freakin' out here... but that's super cool. So now that I know and dad knows and mum apparently knows but she's not a wizard like dad and I... they're going to add in magical studies to my work load! I'm so excited to see how Science and Magic tie in together! I meant here's no way magic exists without science... but can science exist without magic? I'm so geeked, you have no idea. I think I might start reading that book dad gave me a year back. Maybe there'll be some insight there. Later!

_ _ _

Diary,

September 28th, 2002, read a little of that book and there's no mention of magic in it. Studies with mum and dad make Magic and Science distinctly two separate subjects and it makes no sense to me. If they know both exist, why aren't they connecting the lessons? I mean really, they do that with everything from math to science to English and history, why the hell aren't they connecting the two? I'm going to do some more research and see if anyone else has done anything on it. Because this makes no sense. Obviously the two should have connections. Peanut flew again today, and I think he's finally getting used to it, now that I can really control it and make it a more gentle ride. Maybe soon he can fly without his ball. We'll see. I gave him extra yogurt treats for being such a good boy while I practiced. He's pretty fat now from all the rewards I give him. Anyway, back to my studies. Later

_ _ _

 

January 3rd, 2003

My parents keep at my homeschooling, and despite my persistence, they refuse to go into detail how science and magic coincide without problems. If you ask me, I really think they have no idea. Dad says magic is already pretty advanced if I'm making peanut and other things levitate so easily... he's not sure how I'm doing it without a wand? Apparently wands are used for directing magic. I dunno, but he says he's going to take me to this place called Diagon Alley to get me my first wand and supplies for more magical studies. That's pretty cool, apparently this place is only for wizards? Can't wait to see it. I'll write about it when I get back. later

_ _ _

January 4th, 2003

Diagon Alley was SO cool. We went to a place called the Leaky Cauldron and had lunch, it was old and kinda reminded me of a tavern, but kind of cozy. We then went and got my wand, apparently mine was Oak and owl feather or something like that, something kind of basic, but whatever, so far I don't think I've even needed to use it... Just knowing basic physics and using what sensation I have in controlling objects around me, I've been able to manipulate things pretty simply. But still, the whole experience was neat. They even had a sweets shop with all these weird magical candies and treats. I have a bag of them here with me while I write this. The gummies wriggle on the way down, kind of freaky. I think I'm going to go back there soon and see if they have a library or something that might talk about science in correlation with magic. I'm sure there has to be some kind of connection. Otherwise, how can you do magic?? It can't exist on its own. Later

_ _ _

May 20th, 2003

Diagon Alley doesn't have a library. I did talk to a lot of people though, and so far everyone is completely baffled at the concept of what they call "Muggle" science being involved in anything of the wizarding world and its ways. What the hell is wrong with these people?? Obviously there's something more to it. I've learned about a place called the Ministry of Magic. They sound like they might be a more logical lot to talk to in regards to understanding the way they combine. I swear if I hear another person try to tell me they have no relation, I'm going to scream...

_ _ _

September 30, 2003

Ministry of Magic is fucking useless, everyone is just fucking useless! Not a single wizard seems to think there could be ANY correlation between science and magic! How the fuck can that be? It's so obvious and yet it eludes me, right out of reach. I mean obviously there has to be a way that physics, biology, the law of equivalent mass, and all these logical scientific theories and truths apply to basic and even advanced magic. Nothing can NOT exist in this world, even air has some degree of matter, so nothing can completely disappear and reappear without having gone SOMEWHERE to take up SOME space somewhere else and displace more matter. All these wizards doing magic are effecting the natural world and don't even realize to what degree! Because they have no concept of science. Make a dragon invisible and disappear, where does it go? Where does it take up space somewhere else? Are they destroying woodlands creating giant forest fires simply to disintegrate tree mass into smaller fragments to be displaced to allow the invisible presence of a dragon in that space? How the fuck would they know? They don't. They just don't. I think its time I started doing some research myself. I think I'm onto something that could really change things in a REALLY big way.

_ _ _

August 12, 2004

I've been making great progress in watching Muggle news and wizarding alike, checking correlations in human events and wizarding alike, checking location, action, result, and it is more devastating than they know. These wizards who choose to ignore how science interplays with magic are mucking about with forces they don't even understand, creating catastrophes because they chose to teleport somewhere instead of take a normal mode of transportation. The humans call it the Butterfly Effect, even made a movie about it, interesting, but I prefer the real facts of science, statistics, and understanding how it really works in actual situations. Butterfly flaps its wings in New York, Typhoon crops up in Japan. That's a summary of it anyway, but seriously. These idiots have no idea what they're doing they're playing god without even realizing it. I've really been getting into reading scientific novels of all kinds, not just the Stephen Hawking one dad got me, but anything I could get my hands on. I swear I hardly sleep anymore, too busy making connections between spells I've learned and how they effect science, and vice versa. It's incredible that no one yet has made any kind of progress in a field like this... there is so much room for advancement and correction of Magical SCIENCES that I think I've found a niche... and it baffles me to think that anyone could NOT realize it until now. Well I'm going to go with it. I'm keeping to my research, notating EVERYTHING as I keep track... I might not be college material for the Human world... and apparently they can't afford to have me going to the Wizarding school so they keep home schooling, but I honestly think I'm beyond the studies they present me now. I'm on to something so amazing. Using the scientific method, I am determining that there is so much more of a connection between these two things than anyone ever realized and I'm going to prove it.

_ _ _

Date: October 10th, 2008, Age 22,

Today I went before the Ministry of Magic to present my concepts on the relation of Science to Magic, producing evidence upon evidence, example upon example of how our practice of daily magics effected the Muggle world in both positive and negative ways. They shooed me out for being a trouble starter and insolent. They're so fucking set in their ways they can't even begin to comprehend the degree to which they are blinded by their own supremacy, thinking they're so much better than everyone else because they wield magic. Well I wield magic too, but I don't abuse it. I look at what the effects could be, now, from any spell I do, on the world around me to even on the other side of the planet. It is more destructive to use magic than it is to simply live by the laws of physics and science as a whole. There is a balance to the world that these magic users disregard so unhealthily, that I think it is an addiction. They have no concept of how harmful what they do is. I sit now, re-reading chapters from A Brief History of Time as I stir my coffee using wandless magic, nobody seems to notice, and all it does is stir a small breeze in Norway as effect, so I'm not too concerned. Oh yeah... there's trouble brewing as some nefarious dangerous wizard is cropping up and causing trouble, and this kid the wizarding world is holding into high regard just ran in and to a table nearby... noisy little piss-ant. Apparently this bad guy did not and could not kill this kid or something? I don't get too involved in most other wizarding politics other than the fact that the magic we're using is doing more than we think it is to the world OUTSIDE of all this... by all this I mean Diagon Alley and the wizarding world. I'm starting to think maybe they don't deserve to know what I know. If they're so determined to remain blind, then maybe that's their problem.

_ _ _

Date: June 13th, 2010, Age 24,

I have obtained such a grasp on the intricacies of Magic and its effects that I have actually figured out a way to go to space without incursion upon the Earth, the balance of the world, without worry of loss of oxygen or heat, how to pack food for fuel and have covered every angle so perfectly that there isn't a single way I CAN'T do this... except that my parents think I've gone mad... and the muggle world seems to think I've died in my apartment some time ago, a recluse... I just stopped going there, as its safer to practice magics amongst other magic users, even as abusive as they are to that power. Anyway, I leave tonight. I am literally going to Mars. I've always loved outer space, and now that I've found a way to do it, why not. I'll report my findings upon my return! Wish me luck!

_ _ _

Date: January 28, 2012, Age 26,

I'm home. Two years spent on Mars under it's crust, it is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. The world is as I left it as far as the Humans go, some advancements in medicine and science, some horrible tragedies I learned that resulted from the war in the wizarding world, not that the humans would know, but I'm home now and my parents are sobbing and clinging to me like the... oh... they apparently HAD thought I'd died... I told them I was going out for a little while... huh. They are so relieved to have me home and I've got so many images to show them, and a few interesting specimens to share from under the surface of the red planet. I'd try explaining what I did, but I'm not sure they'd quite grasp it as well as I do... they refuse to grasp the correlation of science and magic also, which is a real shame because I think I'm onto something even bigger... dealing in time travel, space travel, existing in parallels at the same time, effecting history as we know it, as well as the future... it's pretty intense but interesting... I'll need to work on the vehicle, there's a lot more technology involved in this science and magic than what I was working on before, but... I think I might be on to something pretty big, dealing in timey-wimey things and stuff... bit vague, but then again I've got family to visit. It's been two years in space after all! Ta!

THE END


End file.
